Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.12
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.12 est le 12ème volume volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose des seiyu de Riko Aida et de Satsuki Momoi, Chiwa Saitō et Fumiko Orikasa qui chantent deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: As a Coach (Riko) #''GROWING UP'' (Riko) #Monologue: Data Collection (Momoi) #''Brand-new Season'' (Momoi) #''GROWING UP (Sans voix)'' #''Brand-new Season (Sans voix)'' Lyrics et traductions GROWING UP = - Romaji = Growing Up!!　zenryoku de kyou mo Supporting You!!　sasaete iku kara shintai nouryoku wa donna GURAFU o egaku? sorezore pittari no MENYŪ o tsukuranakya sono kokoro iki ni notte mitakunatta no watashi mo minna to onaji yume no tochuu hitori zutsu no kosei o katsu kaseru youni saizen no senryaku kangaeteru　itsumo Growing Up!!　kakujitsu ni minna　tsuyoku natte iru yo ne madamada nobizakari nante　ureshiku naru　tanomoshii na Growing Up!!　honki ga tsutawaru　kotaerunda watashi mo madamada kitaeageru kara　kakugo shitete　kore kara no mainichi ni yuugen jikkou　doryoku wa oshimanai yo sengen doori ni nippon’ichi ni narou watashi tachi no CHĪMU wa wakai keredo POTENSHARU wa michisuu　sodachikai aru desho Supporting You!!　sasaete iru kara　omou zonbun ganbare! madamada hikidashite iku yo　KIBISHIkute mo tsuite kite ne Supporting You!!　jiman no CHĪMU o tsukuriageyou　issho ni madamada monotarinai HAZU　kitai shichau　kore kara no seichou ni Growing Up!!　kakujitsu ni minna　tsuyoku natte iru yo ne madamada nobizakari nante　ureshiku naru　tanomoshii na Growing Up!!　honki ga tsutawaru　kotaerunda watashi mo madamada kitaeageru kara　kakugo shitete　kore kara no mainichi niRomaji & Traduction de ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ - English = Growing up!! With all our might again today Supporting you!! I’ll keep supporting you What kind of graph can depict one’s physical abilities? I have to make each menu precisely I wanted to try participating with that spirit Along with everyone, I’m working my way towards the same dream In order for each individual personality to be brought to life, I’m always coming up with the very best strategies Growing up!! Everyone’s definitely getting stronger Though we’re still within a growth period, it’s promising to be great Growing up!! Always coming off as serious can take a lot out of me as well There’s still a long way to go to train well, so be resolved everyday starting now Being as good as one’s word is not without effort Like we announced, we’ll become the best in Japan! Though our team may be young, We’ve got the potential to grow to untold heights Supporting you!! I’m supporting you, so keep giving it your all as much as you can! We’re still drawing things out! No matter how tough it gets, we’ll continue to keep pace Supporting you!! Let’s make this a team we can be proud of together Though we’re still insufficient, there’s still hope that we’ll continue to grow from here Growing up!! Everyone’s definitely getting stronger Though we’re still within a growth period, it’s promising to be great Growing up!! Always coming off as serious can take a lot out of me as well There’s still a long way to go to train well, so be resolved everyday starting now }} |-| Monologue 2 = “Data Collection” I collect data on players to analyse and predict their movements during matches, but Tetsu-kun is always unpredictable. That's why I like him. I really wanted to go to the same high school as Tetsu-kun but I would be worried about Aomine-kun. Right now Aomine-kun is too strong and nobody can beat him. In Junior High, Aomine-kun was a basketball idiot and he really got along with Tetsu-kun. Someday, I hope to watch them play together again. |-| Brand-new Season = - Romaji = natsufuku o kaze ga kugutte　miageru sora　sukitooru hizashi BARABARA no CHĪMU ni natte　hajimete no kisetsu ga kurunda ne minna seichou shiteru　koushin sareru DĒTA hanarete itatte shitteru hayaku aitai keredo　tsugi wa chigau BENCHI da ne FUKUZATSU na hyoujou shimatte itsumo kono toki o seiippai　watashi mo ganbaranakucha onaji basho ni tatte itai dare no sasae mo iranai nante　sabishii SERIFU iwasenai youni otoko no ko tte taihen ne　tsuyoi kuse ni sensai dattari kare no koto ki ni naru keredo　AITSU mo hotte okenakute kakechigatta BOTAN o　muzukashiku shiteru no wa nani ga warui toka janai no ima wa shikatanakute mo　kitto wakariaeru kara mada mimamotte isasete itsuka daisuki datta egao de　atsumareru hi ga kitara naa negatte shimau yo, DAME kana zutto issho ni tatakatte iru tsumori de watashi minna to ita kara kono toki o seiippai　watashi mo ganbaranakucha onaji basho ni tatte itai itsuka daisuki datta egao de　atsumareru hi ga kitara naa negatte shimau yo, DAME kana kaze wa mata sukoshi iro o kaete　tsugi no kisetsu e ugoki hajimeteru - English = As the breeze passes through our summer clothes, looking up the sky and the transparent sunshine The first season since our team split up is coming The data updates as everyone grows I know that even though we’re apart Though I want to see you soon, next time we’ll be on different benches Making such a complex expression Every time like this with all my might, I’ve also got to give it my all I want to stand in the same place as you So that you won’t say such lonely words, As not needing anyone else’s support Boys are so problematic, so strong and yet so delicate Though I’m worried about him, I can’t even leave him alone either Mismatched buttons making things difficult Are not so bad Though reluctantly, now I’m sure we can understand Let me continue to watch over you I’m sure in time, the day will come when we can all gather with the smiles I love so much I wonder if it’s hopeless to wish for such a thing Since I intended to always fight together With everyone here Every time like this with all my might, I’ve also got to give it my all I want to stand in the same place as you I’m sure in time, the day will come when we can all gather with the smiles I love so much I wonder if it’s hopeless to wish for such a thing The breeze is still slightly changing colors to the next season It’s started to move }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo